


Kaos in DC, superhero fight club

by LonlyWanderer



Series: Kaos in DC [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drone Attack, F/F, F/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonlyWanderer/pseuds/LonlyWanderer
Summary: Trailer/introduction to the upcoming 'Kaos in DC series', based on the 4 in one superhero fight club trailer for the everyone crossover. A little bit of fun with the heroes and my own OC heroes fighting in the drone room Felicity and Cisco created for the trailer.





	

LW: Hi everyone, now this is a trailer/teaser/go at starting the Arrowverse series I’m trying to make, called ‘Kaos in DC’, starting with Arrow and continuing from there, mostly because while not referenced all the time or anything like that events from the others shows, both current and past seasons effect or are referenced in the others, and it’s easier to keep continuity and prevent spoilers if for some reason I want a surprise to occur if everything is written chronologically. The exception may be Supergirl as baring crossovers she exists in her own separate reality, therefore what she does and what her additions reference can be made without worrying about spoilers and plot holes (hopefully)

Superhero fight club

2 figures enter the room, stopping just in front of the woman cuffed to the chair, a black sack over her head. The man in the hood pulled off the sack revealing Kara Zor-El aka Supergirl ‘Do you know why you’re here?’ he asked in a deep voice ‘Oh Rao, this is the superhero fight club Barry told me about isn’t it? Oh Alex and Astra are going to be so jealous!’ Kara squealed, much happier than someone in her position should ‘Damn it Barry!’ Oliver growled, smacking the other hero over the head with his bow ‘Yeah speedster, don’t you remember the 1st rule of superhero fight club?’ the two heroes turn [Kara A) can’t move and B) is facing the right way to begin with] and see Sara, Ray and Firestorm had entered the arena, the blond smirking widely ‘ **You Do No Talk About Fight Club!** ’ Ray yelled ‘Sorry, couldn’t resist’ he said with a slightly embarrassed chuckle ‘Pretty boy may have done it in a stupid way but he has a point, I don’t even talk to my wife about this place’ Sara comments ‘Well that’s your business, I told Kara because I thought she’d be a welcome addition to our unofficial team. Besides Oliver let her come here, so he’s fine with it’ Barry defended, hoping the older vigilante would agree with him, but fairly sure he wouldn’t.

Oliver sighs and resists pinching the bridge of his nose ‘so Supergirl, think you’re up for this?’ he asks, Kara’s response was to stand up, shredding her restraints as if they weren’t even there ‘Oh I was born ready Robin Hood’ she answers with a wide grin, Oliver groaning as Barry & Sara try hide their laughter. ‘Hey I just realised, you’ve got quite the kryptonian jaw line’ Kara said to Ray who smiled while looking a little nervous ‘So you’re saying I look like superman?’ he asked ‘No, his jaw is softer like his mom, yours is like Dad and Uncle Jor-El’ ‘Oh’ Ray sighed disappointedly ‘Ah-hem. Can we start yet?’ They heard Felicity call from the tech room ‘Yeah, make it so’ Oliver ordered pulling his hood up.

‘Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Superhero fight club 2.0, probably more as we intend to make the last one look like it was done with photo shop and Windows movie maker’ Cisco’s voice announced from the room’s speakers ‘Everybody ready?’ Felicity added (Obviously nominating herself as the groups safety officer) smiling when she sees everyone nod form the screens in front of her ‘Okay then, prepare to face the awesomeness that is the Sphere of Fear!’ from the ceiling a silver ball appeared, a glowing red eye like censor in the centre.

**_Systems active: Identifying combatants_ **

**_Green Arrow_ **

**_The Flash_ **

**_Supergirl_ **

**_Canary_ **

**_Firestorm_ **

**_A.T.O.M._ **

**_Deploying countermeasure drones_ **

‘You know I think the name detracts from the whole point of the device, little too rhymey to be something to be feared’ Felicity comments as they watch the guys dodge lasers and drones ‘Oh really and what would you have called it, the ball of death?’ Cisco asks ‘I think Wells and Laurel already agreed it was to be called the _Orb of Demise_ ’ Diggle answers, enjoying a slight lull in the crazy that was all their lives. ‘That’s actually kind of cool, why didn’t you say something sooner?’ Cisco asks, Felicity nodding in agreement, the man just shrugged before answering ‘You have a thing for naming your villains and your tech, didn’t see the point in stealing the moment away from you, up until you and Felicity were about to start arguing’ ‘Oh… hey guys we have a security breach in the training room’ Felicity announced drawing everyone’s attention back to the screens ‘You look away for 1 minute’ Cisco mutters as the alarms cease.

‘Ahh you started without us’ Everyone stopped what they were doing as the doors opened and 3 people stepped in ‘Sorry about that, we may have gotten a little over excited ‘Barry apologises with a bit of a laugh which Snaky returns as he pulls up his hood ‘You pumped Kar? Serpentime asks as she frees her tails from her suit ‘This is awesome!’ Kara cheered, actually loop de looping in the air in excitement ‘We’re still missing one boss’ Zero adds, black lightning dancing across her pale skin as she puts on her gloves and mask. Snaky rolls his eyes before tossing out a ring with a large black jewel, thick smoke filling the area where it lands. When the smoke clears a girl with purple streaked black hair, pure black eyes and a black diamond in her throat is standing in that exact spot ‘Welcome to fight club BD’ Sara greets cheerfully to which she grins, revealing pointed teeth.

**_New challengers detected:_ **

**_Raptor_ **

**_Shadow_ **

**_Zero_ **

**_Black Diamond_ **

**_Deploying countermeasures_ **

‘Anyone wonder how long the newbie has till she cracks?’ Cisco jokes but there’s a deep laugh is heard before the others could reply ‘Oh you really underestimate Kara…’ Hank says as he enters before shifting back into J’onn ‘…if I were a betting man I’d put all my money on Supergirl’ ‘Ah, you don’t trust my buds J’onn?’ Sakura cooed as she phased through the floor ‘It’s nothing like that, I’ve just only seen Kara and Serpentime in action, I **know** how good they are’ the Martian defended his position to the hollow, who just smiled in response ‘Did you guys know they could do that?’ Diggle asked, his Big Belly Burger now just a mess on the floor. Felicity and Cisco turn to look at one another before simultaneously answering ‘Yeah’.

Snaky’s Khopesh slammed against the metal ball, a slight frown crossing his face when there was barely a scratch ‘Fuck, where’d you guys get this Metallo crap?’ he asked out loud ‘Kara brought us a sample, it was enough for a drone and a couple of arrows, not that Ollie is using any of them. That blade of yours cuts through practically everything else, thought we’d give you a challange’ Felicity explained through the speaker, the hooded reptile groaned before an arrow tinked off the ball ‘Switch?’ Oliver called, looking annoyed with the arrow eating drone Cisco had made to combat him ‘You got one of those arrows?’ Raptor asked pointing to wherever above them the speakers/cameras were ‘1’ Green Arrow answered ‘Then don’t miss’ was hissed as with a flick of the wrist the outer section of his blade opened up, revealing something more akin to the circular saw than a scythe/axe, the teeth then began to glow a deep purple as Green arrow readied what looked to be a silver tipped arrow ‘Let me guess, duck?’ Arrow asked, getting a nod from Raptor who smiled slightly as with a he swung the blade just as the arrow was fired, a wave of energy passing through and shattering Oliver’s drone at the same time his own was pinned to the wall as easily as if it had been a tennis ball

Serpentime groaned as another of her shields was destroyed by her drone’s laser, each time causing her to step back to make room for another shadow wall ‘You know I was initially against all the lasering you wanted for these things’ Felicity commented to Cisco as they watched their friends work the game ‘but I’m starting to like watching them work’ she pointed to the other main use of their lasers: matching Kara’s heat vision. The kryptonian in question was mostly standing her ground, only really moving when the robots managed to over power her during a lull in her powers before she was up and matching them once again. Though most of her senses were on the drones trying to burn her face off, she did hear a familiar sound of warping shifter flesh… realising just what it meant she cut the beams, slid under the drones and now stood on the far side, using her freeze breath to knock them off balance while they were still trying to relocate her. The drones collided with the slightly larger one flung in their direction by the leathery wings of Ex-Serp, Shadow grinning at their combined destruction caused ‘Still having fun?’ she hissed in amusement, her wings taking her several feet off the ground as both Barry and Zero sped under her, practically where she’d been only a moment ago ‘Yeah I’m good, think we should help the others?’ Kara asked also taking to flying to keep out of the other’s way. Shadow nodded ‘Just stay away from the love birds; I think they’re enjoying this more than we were’

‘So I just checked, and there’s no information of what or who Black Diamond is other than her name’ Cisco says ‘Your point being?’ Felicity asked, knowing there was meant to be a question at the end there ‘What did you use to counteract her?’ ‘I kind of lied to Snaky, Kara and Barry brought back enough Metallo to make 2 drones and a quiver worth of arrow heads’ ‘So you just put in another of Raptor’s super-drones’ Cisco answered his own question to which Felicity nodded before they returned their attention to the others, until another interruption ‘Why is Barry’s drone just floating there?’ Diggle asked as the techs turned their attention and noted that yes Flash & Zero’s countermeasure drones were floating in one spot despite the fact both speedsters were looping the arena in opposite directions ‘Ah crap. AI mess up’ Felicity groaned confusing Diggle, J’onn and Sakura ‘The drones work on a threat assessment system to determine what they need to do as well as how to counteract their various powers’ Felicity explained ‘The problem is that Barry and Zero are too equally matched…’ ‘But isn’t she just an echo of the Flash?’ Diggle asked, remembering Wells explaining her powers at one point ‘Not any more, now she’s running on her own power, or at least in this world she is, never thought to ask Barry if she could do that before he jumped’ Cisco explained just before the speed drone overloaded and exploded from 2 lightning encased speedster fists running into it ‘And BOOM!’

‘You know, usually I’d be annoyed by this position…’ Sara said from behind a shield formed by Black diamond, energy pulsing from the pink diamond in its centre ‘…but this little saw bot really seems designed for murder?’ Black Diamond finished pushing the little bladed robot away with the shield, noticing her own counter-drone was just floating silently. Well it had been until it flung itself at Black Diamond, the ball of metal bouncing off but unlike the mostly ineffective saw blade of its predecessor this one managed to crack the shield ‘Damn, what is that made from?’ Sara asked ‘Probably Metallo like Scale’s was’ BD replied with a frown before it morphed into a wide grin ‘I got an idea to solve both out problems’ ‘Which is?’ ‘We pinball the unbreakable one into the actually dangerous one’ Sara stared wide eyed at the being who suggested that idea before sighing ‘Well it’s worth a shot, can that hold up to another hit?’ she asks ‘If it can’t then this might’ BD replied forming another on her left arm ‘Then let’s do this’ Sara says, letting Diamond keep the saw drone away while she got into a good position, hitting the ball as it prepared to charge once more, knocking it off course and colliding with the saw, unsurprisingly the Metallo build drone ploughed right through the other with barely even a scratch. ‘Well that’s one down, what about the other?’ Sara asked watching the robot whiz around almost drunkenly ‘I use a different power’ Black Diamond replied, the shields melting away and Sara saw a yellow gem form on the back of each hand ‘Probably should’ve started with this but rotating blades always take priority to an impenetrable wall’ Black Diamond commented as she placed a hand on the drone, a pulse of energy passed through her and into the device, melting it before her eyes into a puddle of shiny liquid ‘Wow’ ‘I’m definitely getting better at this’ BD comments with a smirk before getting pulled into a hug by the blond ‘Oh dear dearie me, what will your partner think?’ she grinned as she asked ‘They’ll be fine with it, they know I can’t resist the dark’ Sara replied as she kissed her cheek.

‘And stop!’ Felicity called through the speakers once more, everyone finally relaxing ‘That was great everyone, back up top and we can all chill do whatever’ Cisco added, the doors once more opening with a hiss. A while later Zero passed her eyes across the group they’d all formed and smiled: Kara was fitting in well with everyone as well as holding her own in discussion with the more sciencey of the group like Martin, Barry, Harry and Felicity, and even the stoic Oliver and J’onn were acting like normal people (she assumed due to help from Sara and Sakura respectively) and were actually trying to be sociable with all the teams members, like Snaky they were floating between conversations, though Oliver lingered on the ones discussing fighting techniques and J’onn on the ‘nerd corner’ (Snaky himself getting into a conversation Mick, Snart & Sara started about the most illegal crap they did… apparently nothing beats multiple homicides) everyone seemed at ease and calm. Caitlyn showing up late but still here also helped improve the dimension hopping speedster’s mood greatly

End

LW: Well there we go a little fun with the supers before we start the actual story. I hope this wets your apatite and gets us all pumped for the shows themselves, the upcoming all together crossover and finally my stories, though obviously not all at the same level. Until next time. Also if anyone got here from Writing . com, you guys either have the patience of saints or found the link after I made it.

**_Kaos in DC_** , coming soon to Fanfiction.net, Patreon and Archive Of Our Own.


End file.
